Beaver Utah Stake
* 76th Stake of the LDS Church Overview Beaver Utah Stake and Minersville Utah Stake are the only two stakes of the church for Beaver County, Utah. Stake History New Stake Creation 1869 In 1856 Mormons migrated to the Beaver Valley from Parowan to the south. George A. Smith called a council meeting in February 1856, and the men elected Simeon F. Howd as presiding elder and Edward W. Thompson, clerk. In 1858, numerous migrants from San Bernardino, California, settled here.Sketches from Life and Labors of Wilson Gates Nowers by Reinhard Maeser, PD.B.B.D Beaver City, Utah, 1914. In December 1859, W. W. Willis and P. K. Smith were authorized by the council to build a sawmill and gristmill on North Creek, and given control of all water on the mill site.A History of Beaver County, Martha Sonntag Bradley, Utah Centennial County History Series. By 1869, the Mormon settlers in Beaver were numerous enough to organize a stake. The first stake president was John Riggs Murdock (1826-1913).Jenson, Andrew. Encyclopedic History of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. (Salt Lake City: Deseret News Press, 1941) p. 53 During the 1870s, settlers made an effort to establish a woolen mill, a tannery, and a dairy industry. Most were engaged in stock raising. Beaver was the first town in Utah to be electrified. A hydroelectric generation plant was constructed on the Beaver River early in the 20th century. The plant continues to provide a large part of Beaver's power requirements today. John Riggs Murdock (1826-1913) was the leader of the most Mormon pioneer down-and-back companies in Latter-day Saint history, leading ox-drawn wagon trains that carried both merchandise and passengers "down and back" from Missouri to Utah. The son of John Murdock (1792-1871), he not only led several down-and-back companies but also served several missions in the eastern United States. He was also a prominent leader of the church in Beaver, Utah. 2000 Stake Division Named Milford Utah Stake when organized (but today called Minersville Utah Stake. The Beaver Utah Stake had not had its boundaries changed since its organization and thus was the oldest unsplit stake of the Church.Church News article on creation of Milford Stakelisting of new stake presidents The Minerville Utah Stake was organized in 2000. It was at that point named the Milford Utah Stake. The Beaver Utah Stake, which had not been split since 1869, was at that point the oldest stake that had not been split. The stake was organized on January 31, 2000. The ChurchNews article is a little incorrect in identifying who organized the stake. It was George A. Smith, who at the time was a member of the 1st presidency. George Albert Smith normally refers to his grandson, who was not born until 1870, who was president of the Church from 1945-1951. 2018 New Stake Presidency BEAVER UTAH STAKE (January 28, 2018): President—Lance C. Smith, 41, physician; succeeding B. Scott Robinson; wife, Jamie Lynn C. Smith. Counselors—David C. Roberts, 52, self-employed; wife, Sheila B. Roberts. Nathan L. Robinson, 43, self-employed; wife, Kimberly P. Robinson. Church News Archives Mar 2018 Beaver County Utah Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Saints & Scouts: - Featuring age-appropriate Family Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many, and there are lots of personal growth ideas to help your family pursue the new Churchwide Children & Youth Program. 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build Utah's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Beaver County, Utah Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Cedar City Utah Temple The Cedar City Utah Temple was the seventeenth temple built in Utah. One of the great temple hymns, High on a Mountain Top, was written by Joel Hill Johnson while living in Enoch, Utah, a suburb of Cedar City. See Also * Utah List of Stakes of the Church # Beaver Stake Historical Records - FamilySearch.org References Category:1869 Category:Beaver Category:Utah Category:Utah Stakes Category:Stakes of the Church Category:Stake center Category:Ward building Category:2000